Since you've been gone-movie related
by Mia the Slider
Summary: Peter and Susan come to Edmund and Lucy will they be the same a before? or has a year made them forget all Aslan taught them? will they be able to learn again? rated T because I'm paranoid and this is my first story
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its characters; I only own my OC's anything else mentioned isn't mine

Prologue

Peter's POV.

Susan and I had been travelling for hours to Cambridge to see Edmund and Lucy; we haven't seen them in about a year. When the train finally stopped we ran around the station calling for them, only to find Edmund in a fight against a kid whose brother I had a fight against once. That time we were in this station and Edmund helped me out, there were 3 guys on me. This time there are 4 guys on him and he's younger than them, so me being, well, me, I gave him a helping hand. Soon we were both being demolished along with Susan who had joined in when things began to turn poorly.

"STOP!"

A strong feminine voice carried through the entire station leaving the lot of us stunned. I looked up to see who the voice was coming from to see Lucy with the most darkened and evil glare ever before seen, and I've been through many wars fighting against the most evil and sinister things ever to be seen by anything.

But this was different a sweet innocent 14 year old girl who couldn't hurt a fly had terrified and left a group of people many years older than her stunned.

She walked over to us and glared before making the guys holding us release. She turned and looked at the people surrounding before yelling

"Well, what are you waiting for? Leave I'm not a theme park attraction."

The leader I know to be Lucas grabbed her arm

"Listen here kid you better leave know before you get hurt like the rest of them"

He gestured to us. She looked at his hand and, if looks could kill he would have been dead without even looking.

"Release me"

With those two words he slapped her so hard her face began to turn red almost immediately. Without a second moment she snarled at him and repeated what she had said earlier. I took a step towards her out of instinct only to have her tell me to stand down. He gripped tighter at her and spoke in a menacing voice with a slight mocking tone

"Poor, poor worthless Lucy. Abandoned by her family and left with not a friend in the world, makes sense you are just a savage little…"

He was cut off by what sounded like a gunshot, cringing still we looked up to see that it was just her hand his face there was a line going down his cheek bone that over flowed with blood. As he began to recover she started screaming at him.

"You know nothing of my worth! My family didn't abandon me Edmund stayed while Susan and Peter _had_ to leave. You know what?! You as bad as the rest of you horrible family! And I was just obeying sister and proving a scientific theory that does not make me a savage! If anything your parents are murderers or at least they attempt it, so I guess I can see where you get it from. But next time get your facts straight because you don't know me."

The last sentence was low and menacing, Lucas cowered away terrified of what Lucy might do but as she said her last word she turned away with tears filling in her eyes.

"Let's go"

And with that she picked up her bags and ran out, her honey brown hair blowing behind her.


	2. back we go

Chapter 1: understanding

Susan POV.

I watch in shock as my sweet, innocent little sister fled the building with tears in her beautiful green/blue eyes. Without hesitation Peter chased after her, with me and Edmund right on his tail.

I still couldn't believe what had happened; our adorable and harmless little Lucy had been hurt then stuck up for us, when we couldn't defend ourselves let alone her, and one. She was acting mature and rational and then lashed out but stayed in better control than me or Peter might if we were in the same situation although I highly doubt that we know all that was going on.

I was bought from my thought from Peter yelling

"Lu!"

Although she had completely disappeared soon enough though we followed peter to the spot where Lucy must have been standing just moments ago and fell down a hole in the earth. Water; there was water all around it was almost suffocating, until we came to the surface.

I was extremely confused and a bit scared at the moment due to the fact I had not even the slightest idea of where we were or what we were doing here. Looking around I saw peter swimming away from a large boat and Edmund laughing at us from his position in the water. Acting by instinct I followed Peter and swam away while I could.

I could feel an arm wrap around my waist and spin me around. Already terrified I did what I would do anywhere, and screamed.

"Susan, Susan, its ok, it me Caspian, remember?"

Opening my eyes a grin appeared on my face and I pulled him into a hug while continuing to tread water. I turned and saw that Peter had stopped and was being lifted into the boat while Edmund was already there, with a worried look on his face, talking to a little girl who was in tears.

The thought struck me hard. I couldn't see Lucy anywhere! Where was she? Was she here? Was she back in England? Why did she cry? What happened while we were away? I was dragged from my thoughts by the sound of somebody coughing and spluttering all about the place.

**AN: Ok so Peter and Susan have gone back as well as Edmund. Can anybody guess the person who just came up? And what about the girl Edmund was talking to? Please review and tell me what to think**


	3. why

**AN: Hey thanks for reading sorry I haven't updated but there have been exams so yeah but they're over so I'll try to update as much as possible**

Chapter 4: Why?

Lucy POV.

I hated him so much!

I guess he will be happy because I don't know where on earth I am.

"Lu!"

I could hear my name getting called from all directions.

The Dawn Treader, Caspian, Gale, Aslan. Narnia. Still coughing a bit from my little swim, I could see my family, Edmund talking to Gale, Susan with Caspian still in the water, Peter sitting in the boat looking relieved and a bit confused.

I could see a small orange mouse sitting in the mouth of the serpent at the front of the boat.

Reapacheip. How is he here?

Now that I think about I have so many questions.

**I am really sorry I know it's a short chapter but the next one will be longer and I will update in a couple of days so it will be really good.**

**Also you should check out my blogs**

.com

what'a' .com

**something along those lines type in on Google and leave comment. **


	4. why: continued

Why? Continued

**Hey I've been away this weekend so sorry I haven't updated in a while my writing probably won't write very well sorry again. Also I have got writers block on all my stories so if you have any ideas on what could happen next please write a review or PM me **

Peter POV.

"Lu!"

Right now my voice seemed louder than ever. I guess that I was extremely worried about her.

Everybody was yelling to her while she just relaxed in the water with many emotions covering her face. Relief, content, joy, exhaustion, confusion but underneath it all was pain.

Lu was hoisted up onto the boat and immediately Edmund and Susan went over to hug her. When she was released it was my turn. Without a second thought she sprinted into my open arms just like when we were younger and I would come home from boarding school. Still whimpering slightly into my chest she mumbled

"I really missed you."

Pulling out of her embrace to look check her over I noticed tear stains on her face along with bruises and cuts I hadn't seen before.

"Are you ok?"

My voice was hushed and worried. She straightened herself up a bit before answering with a brisk

"Yes."

"I don't think that he only means physically Lu"

"You know? Edmund's right. I mean are you alright emotionally? After what happened earlier in the train station?"

Smiling she chuckled a small yes to us. I looked up to Susan looking concerned with an extremely confused Caspian by her side.

"Wait what happened?"

"Caspian I think we should discuss this in a different setting for a bit."

Quickly we all agreed with Susans statement and moved below deck to talk.


	5. I don't want to talk about this

Chapter 4

**AN: sorry had writers block and been really really busy so I haven't written anything in ages. I hope this is ok.**

**Yeah I still don't own anything but please review and tell me what you think and what you want to happen to them.**

Lucy POV.

We all made our way below deck for me and Edmund to tell them what had happened over the past year in England. Before I began the story I had to ask Caspian a few things.

"Caspian, how long has it been? Oh and is everything O.K here?"

"Only a few months and Narnia is a peace"

"Wow really? It's been nearly a year for us"

"Lucy would you please get on and tell us what HAPPENED AT THE STATION!"

"Um yeah… sure thing Su, I guess."

An evil idea hatched in my mind.

"Well me and Ed were going to pick you up from the station, I realised I had lost him and went to find the lot of you. When I found you, you were in a fight with Lucas. I helped you out, yelled at Lucas, slapped him and left. The end."

Smirking I began to walk out trying hard to get out of this conversation. At least Caspian was on the same page as Peter and Susan, just a bit confused though.

"Lucy that's not what I meant"

I sighed and sat back down with another sigh I started:

"Well…"

**AN: YAY! One chapter done! I know it's short but I have snoopy parents and I have lots of work over the holidays but I go back tomorrow so I can do this in prep and hopefully will update more often.**


	6. Back to Cair Paravel

**Omg I have had no time at all! I thought I would have time in prep, but NOOO! I either have too much homework for spare time (which I do anyway) or I don't have prep time so I have more homework anyway. But luckily tonight I have prep and only an article and a page of maths to put off. So I might try and have a few chapters done for each story so I can update a bit more often without taking time away from school work. But I have the best news!**

**I handed this story in to my English teacher… SHE GAVE ME FULL MARKS! That the best grade I have ever gotten in English (not kidding I suck at English I'm just passing) It's amazing! Ok moving on now.**

**Anyway let's get on with it.**

Caspian POV.

"Your Majesties."

All though I am a king I glowered at the faun but quickly regained composure once I noticed the others (except Edmund and Lucy) doing the same thing as me.

"We have arrived at port and the horses are ready to take you to Cair Paravel."

Disappointed I didn't get to find out what had happened in their world, I reluctantly stood up and removed myself from the cabin the others following unwillingly, aside from Lucy, who looked relieved. Behind me, I could hear Peter whisper in her ear

"You aren't going to get away that easily"

"Pete right Lu, we _will _be talking later _all _the royals deserve to know what's been going on"

"Thank you Su and when she says all she means _all_ not just the ones in the family. Although Caspian I pretty much family. He is included in this."

Groaning Lucy walked down the ramp and climbed onto her horse without any help.

Lucy POV.

I know that they deserve to know but that doesn't mean I want to tell them everything I have done. I mean, I doubt it is overly _queenly _to act the way I have throughout the course of this year. Edmund told me I did what I had to, but I didn't tell him everything, like why I hadn't been able to meet up with him during weekends like we always used to. I guess I should. This wont quite make up for everything but it's a start.

_Aslan I know I don't_ _it but if you would please help me explain everything to my siblings I would be most grateful._

'_dear one, don't doubt yourself, some of your actions were in vain but most were fair and deserved of those who they were aimed at.'_

That was all I needed.

The parade into the castle went well after years of practice we had perfected these things.

Then all that was left to do that evening was telling the others what had been going on back at home.

**Yay! There you go now I have to go do an article due in about 11 hours**

**Thank you for everything please let me know what you thought.**


	7. dinner

**Ugh prep, studying, work, leavers, I'm about ready to cry myself to sleep. You know if I cried.**

**Here is the story it may not be fabulous but it should do I'm a bit off at the moment so if this isn't good I will either rewrite it or make it up to you in the next chapter.**

Peter POV.

I could not believe Lucy weaselled out of telling us like that. Even more I couldn't believe that we were back, back home. Edmundand I were readying ourselves, in tunics and breeches, for the dinner tonight.

The girls came out a bit after us dressed in their Narnian silk dresses. Susan's dress was a simple yet fancy purple dress with Narnian embroidery in lilac down the skirt. Lucy was wearing a beautiful Blue and white dress with long flowing sleeves.

We descended to the dining room, along with Caspian, in silence, unsure of what to say.

Dinner was splendid; the silence ended the second we sat down, when Caspian asked about our time in the golden age. We told him stories of wars (whether real wars or prank wars), after a while he seemed to see that we are just what the stories tell of.

Caspian POV.

I of course was curious about Lucy but it did not seem right to ask at the dinner table, so instead I asked about something I had wanted to ask ever since I met them, but never had the nerve. The golden age.

There are so many stories about it, the battle of Beruna, The battle at Anvard, Rabadash, Susan's beauty, the prank wars they've had or how they got the lone islands back on track.

But it was the best to hear from those who were actually there every single time.

I could now see them in a different light. Not just myths from a story, but legends of a past age.

Warriors, siblings, friends, kings, queens, they meant everything to their people because of how they are and what they did. Whether it was settling an argument or going to battles or even just arguing and looking silly. They were the makers of the golden age and nothing would change that.

Although some may try.

**Cheers guys I'll do another chapter later it's already started so I'll finish it soon, please review and thanks for all the support and good reviews it really makes my day. **


End file.
